El Entrometido
by KrnGrangerdeBlack
Summary: Hermione y Ron están teniendo algunos problemas en su relación, pero ninguno de los dos quiere dar su brazo a torcer. Aunque tienen un amigo entrometido que aprovecha la oportunidad que se presenta para darles un pequeño empujoncito. ¡Mal Summary, este es mi primer fic! Pasen y lean, no sean crueles.


Hola! Esta es mi primera historia y espero que le guste! Cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o destructiva es aceptado!

**_Disclaimer_**: Todo el mundo mágico y los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Reina J.K Rowling. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para satisfacer mis deseos.

**_"Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books"_**

**_Disfruten! :D_**

Hermione Granger caminaba por los pasillos de la academia de aurores y la expresión de enfado que llevaba hacía que todos los que estaban a su paso se hicieran al lado sin pensarlo. Ya casi todo el mundo mágico sabía que su relación con Ron Weasley estaba mal y lo peor es que nadie sabía bien toda la historia.

Ya muchos estaban echando la culpa a la castaña, claro, ella era la culpable de todo lo que pasaba en su relación con el pelirrojo Weasley, por eso iba tan enojada estos últimos días, los nuevos comentarios que había escuchado le habían echado a perder completamente el día.

Suspiró.

Claramente las cosas se habían salido de control, el problema había empezado hace algún tiempo ya, después de la guerra las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. Ella había empezado su relación con Ron, pero éste tenía una seria tendencia al protagonismo y gracias a formar parte del trío dorado lo había conseguido.

El mundo mágico estaba obsesionado con ellos, los "héroes de guerra" habían comenzado a llamarlos y tenían razón pero según Hermione no era necesaria toda la fama que estaban adquiriendo.

Para todos era obvio el cambio que la castaña había experimentado, ya no era "ratón de biblioteca" ni "sabelotodo" por lo mismo les extrañaba el cambio que había tenido Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Los únicos que sabían la historia completa eran los integrantes del "trío dorado" y es que a Ron no le convenía contar que se había arrancado alguna vez en plena guerra, por lo mismo siempre decía lo que más le convenía, aunque agregándole un poco de más a la historia. La cosa estaba completamente clara para nuestra castaña.

Ron se había obsesionado con el protagonismo y la soberbia se hacía presente en cada una de sus palabras.

Y ella lo comprendía, Ron era el hombre más pequeño de la familia Weasley y nunca había podido hacer algo que sus hermanos no hubieran hecho antes, desde siempre había deseado sobresalir por sus propios logros y hasta ahora recién podía hacerlo, pero le estaba pasando la cuenta y Hermione ya no podía aguantarlo más.

La castaña conocía muy bien de que trataba este pecado capital que era la soberbia, porque había sido la causa de que la despreciaran tanto en el primer año de Hogwarts y es que no había podido evitarlo, ella era una pequeña niña que fue despreciada toda su infancia por sus compañeros del colegio muggle al que asistía y al llegar a este nuevo mundo en el que nadie la conocía, pensaba que todo sería distinto, se había sentido atrapada por los libros y en lo que quedaba de verano antes de que comenzaran las clases se había memorizado todos y cada uno de los que necesitarían en el año. Es que era tanto conocimiento de una nueva cultura, una nueva vida y estaba tan emocionada por comenzar de nuevo.

¡Qué gran sorpresa se llevo cuando comenzaron a despreciarla nuevamente!

Todo por la maldita soberbia.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios y continuo su camino a la cafetería, necesitaba con urgencia un café cargado y de ser posible, sin azúcar.

Llevaba toda la tarde tratando de evitar encontrarse con Harry y con Ron, desde hacía casi una semana que no los veía y a pesar de todo los extrañaba como nunca.

Al ir caminando tan despistada no se dio cuenta que alguien venía justo frente a ella y cuando sus cosas estuvieron en el suelo comenzó a disculparse.

– Hay discúlpame, venía completamente distraída – su voz estaba llena de vergüenza, nuevamente la culpa la tenía Ron por colarse en sus pensamientos.

_¡Maldito pelirrojo!_

– No te preocupes, fue mi culpa también – esa voz la hizo levantar la vista inmediatamente dejando sus cosas regadas en el suelo, esos ojos verdes que tanto extrañaba la observaban con una mezcla de tristeza y añoranza.

– ¡Harry! – sus hermosos ojos verdes comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos y la castaña sentía los propios llenarse de aquel líquido salino, sin pensarlo demasiadas veces se lanzo a los brazos de su mejor amigo – te he echado tanto de menos.

– Yo también Herms, yo también – dicho esto la ayudo a recoger sus cosas, volteando sin querer el café que traía en sus manos sobre el _pantalón_ de su amiga – hay, lo siento – le practicó inmediatamente un hechizo y este quedó como nuevo.

– Ya Harry no te preocupes, ya está todo bien, ¿ves? – el asintió y continuo recogiendo las cosas de ella, cuando ya hubo levantado todo la volvió a abrazar.

– ¿Vienes a comer conmigo? – nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa estaba carcomiendo el pecho de nuestra castaña, sabía que se había alejado de su amigo cuando el problema era con Ron y se lo compensaría.

– Claro, vamos – el ojiverde asintió y la condujo hasta su casa.

0o0o0o0o0 _**H&R **_0o0oo0o0

En Godric Hollows se respiraba tranquilidad, Harry había reconstruido la casa de sus padres y ése era su nuevo hogar, estaba comprometido con Ginny y después del matrimonio comenzarían su nueva vida en esa casa que tanto significado tenía para el niño que vivió.

Cuando llegaron ella sonrió al ver la "_mano de su amiga_" en el jardín, la pelirroja pasaba más tiempo ahí que en la madriguera.

Al entrar comenzaron a cocinar mientras conversaban de todo y nada, las varitas de ambos habían quedado sobre la pequeña mesita del living y mientras tomaban el té el azabache recordó algo.

– Me olvidé completamente Herms – ella se mostró extrañada y lo animo a continuar – Ginny me dijo que pasaría en un momento por unos libros, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscarlos mientras la espero?

La chica asintió y no espero que se lo dijeran dos veces, tomó el papel de las manos de su amigo y subió corriendo, la casa tenía una colección de libros impresionante. Incluso había algunos libros que no había encontrado nunca en su preciada biblioteca de Hogwarts. Esto hacía que se maravillara cada vez más y sin pensarlo se lanzó a buscar los que necesitaba.

Segundos después se escuchó el timbre.

0o0o0o0o0 _**H&R **_0o0oo0o0

Harry corrió a abrir la puerta, a pesar de haber visto a su prometida el día anterior se sentía ansioso por verla de nuevo.

Pero que sorpresa se llevo cuando al abrir la puerta no fue a Ginny a quien se encontró, sino a su hermano, Ron Weasley.

Estaba parado con una expresión de aburrimiento, una que siempre llevaba cuando no andaba contando sus andanzas a cualquier persona que se encontraba.

– Hey viejo, parece que no te alegras de verme – comento ganándose una mirada de desconcierto de parte del ojiverde – Ginny te aviso que pasaría por los libros que necesitaba, ¿no?

– De hecho, no lo hizo – negó el chico de lentes haciéndose a un lado y mirando nerviosamente las escaleras – pero pasa – un plan comenzó a formarse en su cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa adorno sus labios – tienes que ayudarme a buscar los libros, así terminaremos más rápido.

El pelirrojo asintió y lo siguió a la biblioteca, mientras tarareaba una pegajosa canción de _The Weird Sisters_ que había escuchado en la radio de su madre.

Harry aprovecho mientras Ron iba despistado hacía la planta superior de la casa, cuidadosamente saco la varita que este llevaba en su bolsillo trasero y la escondió entre los pliegues de su ropa.

Lo hizo pasar adelante y sin que siquiera lo notara cerró la puerta con un hechizo.

No es que fuera un entrometido, pero quería que sus amigos arreglaran sus cosas.

Y ya que se presentó la oportunidad les daría un pequeño empujoncito.

_**Adentro… **_

– Harry, ya los encontré – decía con una voz alegre la castaña mientras se aproximaba a la puerta. Se quedo paralizada al ver a otra persona ahí.

– ¿Hermione? – la voz del pelirrojo taladró los oídos de la chica, haciendo que la furia se encendiera de nuevo.

Ella caminó directo hasta la puerta y trato de abrirla, pero esta no cedió. Busco su varita y recordó haberla dejado en la mesita de centro en la planta baja. Se recriminó por ser tan estúpida.

Esto tenía que ser obra de Harry, sin duda.

_¡Maldito Harry!_

Ron la observaba con algo de miedo, sabía que habían tenido problemas por culpa de él pero la extraña terriblemente. Abrió la boca varias veces y las palabras no salían, se armo de valor para dejar salir algunas palabras.

– Lo siento, ¿vale? – La mirada que le dedico la castaña le hizo ver que debía esforzarse más – sé que me he estado portando como un idiota, pero debes reconocer que tu también estabas equivo...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la chica lo interrumpió, chasqueando la _lengua_, haciendo ese sonidito que hacía cuando estaba por demás molesta. Y él como había aprendido en todo el tiempo que la conocía, se quedó callado esperando la reacción que venía.

– Yo no tengo que reconocer nada Ronald, sabes que tengo razón – dejó los libros sobre un pequeño escritorio y continuó hablando – te la ganó la _soberbia_ y no digas que no porque yo sé que así es.

La pequeña mueca irónica en el rostro del pelirrojo le advirtió lo que venía.

– Mira quién habla – el tonó que usó le indicó que no tenía más argumentos – eres la menos indicada para hablar sobre eso.

– Lo sé, pero yo cambié por ustedes, ¿no lo puedes ver? – Él asintió comprendiendo, pero se quedo calvado en su lugar sin decir palabra alguna – ¿es que no puedes hacer tú lo mismo? ¿Por mí?

Esas palabras le sonaron a gloria y comenzó a mover la cabeza como uno de esos perritos que tienen en los autos muggles.

_¡Claro que podía hacer eso!_

– Cualquier cosa por recuperarte, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado – dijo mientras se movía por primera vez y la abrazaba después de tantos días de no verla.

– Has sido un idiota Ronald Weasley – él la observó extrañado, no se esperaba esas palabras – pero eres el idiota que amo.

Ella correspondió el abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y sus pensamientos volvieron a Harry. El muy idiota los había encerrado a propósito y ella como buena amiga haría que pagara.

Sonrió, sabiendo que cuando llegara el momento no podría hacerle mucho más.

A pesar de ser un idiota y un metiche de primera, era su mejor amigo.

Aunque darle un pequeño susto no sonaba mal.

Ya vería Harry con quien se había metido.

Se lo merecía por _entrometido._


End file.
